Sengoku Jidai: The Ultimate Experience!
by WhtMoonFlwr
Summary: A/U: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are all well-adjusted adults with successful careers. However, each has their own alternate secret identity and an addiction to one very special online game...are they playing parts, or being their true selves?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, as much as I think it would be fun to. I am simply borrowing him and his friends for sake of this silly story.

**Sengoku Jidai: The Ultimate Experience!**

_Prologue_

InuYasha grimaced as he found himself hurtling through the air towards a large tree trunk. He braced himself as he slammed into its unyielding form and fell to the ground. The Oni that had attacked him was lumbering around an open clearing not a few yards away, seeming to have forgotten that InuYasha was even there. He got to his feet and began readying a counterattack, only to realize he was too weak.

"Shit," he muttered. "That took more out of me than I thought."

Suddenly, the Oni turned and began moving towards him, arm raised to deliver a fatal blow. InuYasha braced himself to jump out of the way when something bright white shot past his head and raced towards the large creature. It obliterated the Oni on impact. InuYasha turned to see a woman in the standard red and white uniform of a miko step out from the forest's edge.

"Kikyo…"

"Having a little trouble, InuYasha?" Her tone was cool and calm, but InuYasha thought he detected a hint of mocking.

"Keh, I was going to handle it just fine before you butted in." It was a slightly defensive retort, but he hated being made to feel weak, especially in front of this particular woman.

She turned away from him, not acknowledging his childish response. "Your energy levels are low. I will guard you while you rest." Reaching behind her, she pulled out another sacred arrow and readied it with her bow.

Grumbling, the hanyou sat on the forest floor. "Fine, do what you want, but I can't sit here the whole time. I'm going to grab a drink." With that, InuYasha abruptly pushed his chair away from his computer desk and muted the game. Tossing his headset aside, he stalked out of his office and into his apartment's small, untidy kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and rooted around for a beer until at last he found one, way at the back of the bottom shelf. Stepping back, he popped the cap off and took a long swig, letting the light from the still-open door spill over dusty granite countertops and a sink full of unwashed dishes. His features were illuminated and thrown into sharp relief, while his midnight black hair shone as if it had silver highlights. With

his dark slacks and his white button-up shirt left undone to bare his well-toned chest, he looked like a dark angel from another world…or a character from a Harlequin romance novel. Of course, InuYasha Takahashi was oblivious to all of that. Not that he would particularly care anyway. His mind was elsewhere; on the woman who called herself Kikyo, and, most importantly, on the question he wanted to ask her.

He took another swig of the beer and let the cold liquid course down his throat, calming him somewhat. He closed his storm-gray eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him, trying to will his heart to stop thumping so rapidly.

"I can do this. I am not a pansy. I've asked dozens of women out before," he mumbled to himself. Finishing the last of his beer, he tossed it on top of the overflowing trashcan and sighed. "Yeah…I'm a fuckin' pansy."

Back in his modest office, he seated himself at the desk and readjusted his headset. Turning the sound back on, he glanced at the monitor, only to realize he was alone again.

'Damnit, where did she go?' He cursed mentally.

Suddenly there was a flicker and Kikyo reappeared out of nowhere, as if just logging back in.

"Hey, what happened?" He spoke into his microphone. There was no answer. Kikyo's figure turned in circles, as if taking into account where she was.

"Yoohoo, over here!" InuYasha emoted a wave to get her attention.

Kikyo finally turned towards him and, glancing at the constantly scrolling action text on the screen, he was aware that she was examining his inventory and character stats. He pulled up a text box and typed: '_Everything ok?'_

Instantly he received a reply message: '_Fine. Comp problem.'_

InuYasha took a deep breath. 'I should bring it up now, while I have the nerve.' Resigned, he released his breath and began to type: '_You know…we've been questing together for a long time and I was wondering if maybe it was time for us to meet in person? Maybe get a drink one night? What do you think?' _His finger hovered over the "Enter" button. Closing his eyes in a silent prayer, he pushed it.

For a long time, there was no response or movement from Kikyo's figure. He wondered if she has even seen the message. Then finally, he saw her equip her bow and ready a scared arrow. Glancing around, he didn't see any nearby targets and began to type: '_What are you aiming for?'_

Before he even finished, he received a reply message: '_Fuck off, loser.'_

His eyes widened in shock as he watched Kikyo target him and let loose the arrow. His online counterpart collapsed to the ground, instantly drained of Health points.

'_That's what you get for leaving yourself vulnerable to PVP attacks, asshole.'_ With that, Kikyo stepped over his body and out of his line of sight.

InuYasha could not wrap his mind around what had just happened. "What the fuck?!" He was shouting, not caring if he woke his neighbors up. "That's it, I've had enough of this bullshit game."

Pressing the eject button on his computer tower, he grabbed the disc and shoved it in his bottom desk drawer. The bright colored letters saying _**'Sengoku Jidai: The Ultimate Experience!'**_ winked up at him as he slammed the drawer shut in a rage.

"Stupid bitch, who does she think she is?" All at once the rage left InuYasha's body and he slumped his shoulders in embarrassed dejection. "Ugghh, I made a fool of myself."

'That is the last time I'll allow that game to distract me from my insomnia.'

Glancing at the clock on his computer, he dragged himself to bed, knowing it would be some hours before he could drift off into a fitful and all-too-short sleep.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first shot at a fanfic. I wanted to keep it light and funny and really not that serious. I honestly prefer reading them and being a Beta over writing, but I figured maybe it was about time that I give it a try. I hope this doesn't scare anybody off! Anyway, this fic isn't going to be very long, maybe 8 short chapters at most. It is definitely an Inu/Kag Mir/San, I am pretty traditional in that sense. I don't know if anyone has written a fic like this yet, but I thought the concept was kind of funny. I used to play a lot of these online RPG games live Final Fantasy XI and I just recently saw the episode of South Park where the guys are playing World of Warcraft – I thought it was so hysterical and I began thinking about how serious some players take those games and how the Inu-gang would be in that setting. To those of you like myself, who are/have been gamers, I know I will be bending the capabilities of those

games just a bit to suit my story, so try to overlook that! Anyway, I'm blathering now, but I appreciate people taking the time to read. Reviews are much appreciated! 

Hugs & Kisses,

WhtMoonFlwr


End file.
